An unusual date
by DaniDanielle123
Summary: Peter Parker AKA Spider man is forced to go on a date with one of his least favourite people in the world, Katara AKA The White Ninja, after losing a bet to her. PS: This is a parody, I just wasn't bothered to right that. If you know what this is a parody of, keep it to yourselves and if you don't know, ignore this note.
1. Chapter 1 - An unusual date

Hey there, Spidey-fans. It's your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman. I am not your ordinary teenager. Well I was before I was bitten by a radioactive Spider on a field trip. Now I am your outgoing active arachnid hero who puts New York before homework.

Normally, kids would spend they're Saturday in bed or playing videogames but not me. My Saturdays are usually spent roaming over New York or busting villains with my new recruited teammates, Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist and Powerman (don't ask). This is not one of those Saturdays.

Today, I have to meet up in a diner with one of my least favourite people in the world.

Katara Enchano.

And just so you know; that is a name. Well at least she says it is.

Katara is one of the most annoying people I have ever met. She's worse than Deadpool, Nova and Fury during his grumpy days combined. I don't even know where to start.

How about for starters; she's crazy. I know you must be thinking 'what kind of crazy'. Are we talking about 'stupid crazy' or 'psychopathic killer crazy'? Well the answer is both.

One time she punctured a blimp we were on with her sword on purpose while it was hovered over a volcano just to hear the weird '_wooshing_' sound balloons make when you release the air. And she decapitated a civilian just because he squeezed her ass. Honestly, girls can be too sensitively aggressive when they want to.

Another reason why I can't stand her is because she is constantly embarrassing me at school. Like just last week she called me gay and my ex-girlfriend, MJ, a lesbian. And her laugh… her laugh is so annoying like a hyena bleeding to death. And the sick thing is that… I… I somehow find it teensy-weensy bit attractive.

I also hate her because she's the only person who can leave me speechless. Yes, there have been sometimes when other people shock me and leave me standing like a moppet but there hasn't been anyone who has left me speechless every single time I meet them. It's freaking embarrassing.

I stand outside the café, leaning against a window that is blocked from the inside by a shelf. Dumb design.

I glanced down at my Communi-Cuff. It flickered onto 16:41. She's late. Twenty-one minutes late to be exact. She said to meet up at 16:20. Where could she be? I should be roaming the city for minor criminals now.

I sighed.

Why did I ever agree to a bet against the daughter of a professional conman? The clouds above start to turn a stormy grey. All weather predictions point to rain.

Lots of it.

I flip the hoodie over my dark brown hair. I head into the café. Aunt May would blow a fuse if she found out that I got caught in the rain.

I push open the see-through door, hearing the bell ring briefly above me. I walk along the narrow pathway between the tables and chairs push to the side.

My eyes open wide as I see one of the few people in the café. Katara is sitting on a table by herself, looking down like the weather, circulating the rim of a glass of water.

"What the Hell!" I can't control my anger as I approach the table. I slide into chair opposite her with a look of total shock and disgust merged into one.

"You're late. You actually had me worried that you weren't going to show," She says calmly, barely glancing at me before returning her attention to the full glass of water.

"I'm late? I've been standing outside this stupid restaurant waiting for you. Where have you been?" I snap at her.

"Petey, keep your voice down," She mutters.

I don't need to turn around to know that I have the attention of everyone in the café. I lean back in the chair and cover my face with my hoodie as much as I can to conceal the redness spreading over my cheeks.

A waitress with red hair tied back in a very loose and messy bun comes up to us with notepad and pencil.

"What would you like to order, sir?" The red head has a very thick Texas and it takes me a few brief moments to work out what she's said.

"I don't know. Cornflakes," I mutter.

"And I'll have tea," Katara says pushing her glass of water away.

The waitress walks away whilst scribbling down our order. There is only silence between Katara and me before the waitress returns with a bowl of cornflakes, a carton of milk, a cup of tea and cutlery.

I empty the milk cartoon into my bowl, not caring if it overflows. I pick up a spoon and stir it slightly only to place it back on the table again.

I look up at Katara eyeing her tea with a worried expression.

"Do you want to share this with me?" I ask her, beckoning my cornflakes.

Katara immediately picks up my spoon and ladles my cereal and pops it in her mouth.

"Why did you order Cornflakes, anyways?" She says with a mouthful of cereal.

"To prove that this isn't a date," I reply.

"It can still be a date with Cornfl-"

"No, this is not a date," I cut her off. "It is just a hangout between two Frenemies who don't have any feelings for each other but hatred. Lots and lots of hatred. Cold, hard, steel hatred."

"I don't hate you."

I can't help but feel blood burn through the skin of my cheeks. Damn it!

"Well, uh… I-I hate you." I am so flustered that I can't think of anything to say but that. How pathetic am I?

"Is it?"

"Yes, it is."

That's another thing I can't stand about her. Sometimes, when you tell her a statement she answers it with 'is it?' as to show that she isn't paying attention or she isn't listening. Even though, most of the time, it's not even grammatically correct.

"If you hate me so much then why are we on a date?"

"Because you conned."

"Being right isn't conning," She says, toying with her long blonde hair.

"It is if one person thinks that the other person is completely delusional."

"How is it my fault that you have no imagination?"

"The bet was that if you could prove that leprechauns existed, I would have to be your slave for a day. You even wrote a contract. And how was I supposed to know that leprechauns are actually real."

"Spend the day with Iron Fist."

"Is there a reason why you forced me on this _date,_" I almost choke on saying the word '_date'. _

"I want to get to know you better." She sends another spoonful of my food in her mouth.

"No, seriously."

"Yes, seriously. I want to get to know you better," She repeats.

"Why do you want to get to know me?"

"Because I think that our feuding is making a dent in our battles."

"What dent? You just kill or try to kill every person we come across."

"And whether I succeed or fail on killing, you still yell at me at the end."

"Because you never listen to me." I hear our voices gradually getting louder.

"Why should I listen to you? You ain't the boss of me."

"No, but I am the leader of the team."

"But you ain't the boss me."

"No, but-

"But, you ain't the boss of me, though."

"No, but-

"But, you ain't the boss of me, though."

"No, but-

"But, you ain't the boss of me, though."

"FINE!" I snap. "I ain't the boss of you."

"Then why did you say you were the boss of me?"

"I never said I was the boss of you."

"Well, sha' up, then."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Doesn't have to 'cause you ain't the boss of me."

I growl fiercely at her. She makes me so mad sometimes. I stare at the table trying to control my anger. I even try counting to ten in my head. Eventually, the anger flushes out of my system.

Katara puts the spoon on the table and shifts the almost empty bowl of cornflakes to the side. She leans in closer to me, basically stretching her tunic across the table. Her face is so close to me that I can see my reflection in the pupils of her eyes.

"You know our yelling is affecting your team," she whispers.

"You already said that."

"No, I mean that our feud is making your teammates feel uneasy."

"As if you know anything," I bark at her.

"I know that it makes Nova annoyed, it makes White Tiger irritated, it makes Iron Fist uncomfortable and it makes Powerman feel like the cute vein in your forehead will pop out every time you blow a fuse."

"What vein?"

"Never mind." She slips back into the chair. She leans against the chair and stairs out of the window with a miserable expression.

Hold on a minute. Let me just pause you there. I apologize to the readers who were expecting this psychopath to be doing crazy things and coming up with unsanitary ideas but today she seems… off. Like someone has shut off her wacky imagination.

"Katara… I-I-Is something bothering you?" I stammer.

"N-Nothing," She says without looking at me.

"Y-You know if anything is on your mind you can tell me about it. I don't mind."

"I said it's nothing," She says calmly.

"It's definitely something."

"I was mugged," Katara says sarcastically.

"Katara!" I say fed up.

"I was raped."

"Katara!"

"I was robed."

"Katara!"

"I just found out that one of my allies hates me."

"Kata- wait what?" I say with a sudden change of tone.

"Yes, he can barely even look at me." I think I can hear a lump forming in her throat.

"Kat I-

"He even said that he wish I would just die." A tear trickles down one of her cheeks.

"Kat, I'm sorry."

"And he once said that I was a psychotic bitch that rose from Hell." Katara hides her tears in the palms of her hands.

"Katara, I didn't mean that."

"And… And." She bursts into tears. She sinks her head into her arms. Her wails echo around the room and once again, all eyes are on me.

I try my best to ignore all the disgusted stares that head my way. I rest my hand on her arm to try to comfort. I had no idea that beneath that craziness she possessed was a sensitive, hurting girl. I know that I said those things when I got really mad at her but I didn't think she would take them so seriously.

"Katara, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't think you would take those insults so earnestly. The last thing I would want to do was hurt your feelings."

Katara's weeping sound more and more like laughing.

"Psych!" Katara muffles from within her arms.

She raises her head, laughing. I can't tell whether the tears in her eyes are tears from laughter.

"Katara, I can't believe you!" I shout at her.

"Well, start believing," She giggles her annoying yet cute laugh.

"You are so despicable. You fucking she-devil bitch that rose from hell…" My trails off. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Katara stares at me with wide blue eyes and enlarging pupils. She is leaning forward on the table with her head in her hand, gazing at me dreamily and her cheeks are slightly flushed.

"What?" I ask uncomfortably.

"You know that you look cute when that happens."

"When what happens?"

"When your ears turn completely red with anger."

I instantly cover my ears with my hands, ignoring my burning cheeks.

"That just makes you cuter," She says lightly.

"I'm leaving," I declare, standing up.

"Wait! At least let me finish my tea."

"You drink tea?" I say, not bothering hiding the doubt in my voice.

"Well I will if that will make you stay."

I sit back down.

"Ok then, drink it all in one." I smirk.

She eyes the now cold cup of tea on the right side of her. I could hear her throat moan a gulp from where I am sitting. She leisurely picked up the cup from the handle. She pulls it to her lips and without warning, chugs the entire cup down her throat in whole.

She slams the empty cup back on the table. She makes gagging noises as if she had just drunk poison.

"There! I did it," She pants.

"Goodbye," I say with a grin.

I stand up and leave the café before Katara could make another deal with me.

I was right. It is raining. The sky was as grey as my mood. The rain pours heavily and sinks into my hoodie and dampens my brown hair.

Suddenly, I don't feel the rain stain my hair anymore. I look up to see if the rain has abruptly lightened up, but instead I see a white umbrella shadowing over me.

I turn around to see Katara holding the umbrella above my head, her hair quickly soaking in the rain.

"We wouldn't want to piss of your Aunt May, now would we?" She giggles.

I don't see how that was funny.

She presses the handle of the umbrella in my hand. I open my mouth to demand her to take it back, when she leans in and kisses my cheek. She spins around on her heel and walks quickly out of sight. And once again I am left here looking like a moppet and incredibly speechless.

Fucking psychopathic blonde bitch.


	2. Chapter 2 - Do I care?

I fork my food continuously. (If you would even call it food.) I really hate school lunches. I stare at the so-called-lasagne, figuring out what this meat is. It looks so rancid that not even Garfield would eat it. I look up at my companion.

"Hey MJ, I have think I have an idea for the next story of your newspaper," I say to her, "**Sunday lunch's lasagne. Were any horses harmed in the process of the food?"**

We both laugh. I know what you're thinking. Yes we did break up a few weeks ago but we're still going strong… as friends.

Minutes later of joking, my comrades in battle join us at the table. Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Powerman. Of course, at school they have to keep their superhero life a mystery like me. Sam, Ava, Danny and Luke join us at the table. That's more appropriate.

"Hey, Parker," greets Ava.

"So, how was it?" Nova asks with a huge grin on his face.

"How was what?" I ask, not completely happy about where this conversation is going.

"You know, the thing," says Ava.

"What thing?" I ask, still without a clue of what they're talking about.

"The juncture period, you escorted the associate, a special someone," Danny says, going full fortune cookie on us.

We all stare at him as if he's speaking Chinese, which he probably is. I did not get that at all.

"He means the date," Luke translates.

"Please don't talk about that when I'm eating," I whine.

"What date?" MJ asks.

"Nothing," I say quickly, already feeling the blood pump up my neck.

"The date he had with a special lady on Saturday," Sam snickers.

"Shut up, Sam," I shout at him.

"Who is this _special lady_?" MJ says with emphasis on 'special lady'.

"It was no one," I prompt.

"It's Katara," Danny says.

"What?" MJ's red hair almost sets on fire.

"Goddamn it Danny, the one thing which makes sense that comes out of your mouth is that. Seriously," I say with furious eyes.

He shrugs my glare of his chest.

"You went out with that bitch after she called me a lesbian and you gay. What is wrong with boys?" MJ shrieks.

"I know right," Ava seconds that statement.

Suddenly, a flashback of what happened last week at lunch time. When she embarrassed me _again _in front of the whole school.

_**Flash back~**_

_It was a Wednesday. I walked up to the bin in the cafeteria to throw something away. Suddenly out of nowhere, Katara was standing next to me. She looked me up and down. I was afraid of what she was going to say. _

_"__I like your trainers, Pete," she said quietly. _

_ "__Thanks." I looked at her, nervous._

_"__Where d'you get 'em?" _

_Why is she suddenly complimenting me? I thought back then she had a change of heart. Boy was I wrong. _

_ "__I bought them in New Jersey."_

_ "__Is it?" she said obviously pretending to be interested in me. "Have you got a lot of shoes, Pete?"_

_ "__A few pairs." _

_What was she going to say next? Suddenly, I had the attention of most people in the cafeteria, MJ included._

_After a long pause, she opens her mouth again. "Are you gay, Pete?"_

_My heart sinks. The room is filled with a low chuckle from most people in the cafeteria. _

_ "__What?"_

_ "__Are you gay, Pete?" she repeats._

_ "__Katara, please-"_

_ "__Are you gay, though, Pete?"_

_ "__No, of course, I'm not gay." I allowed myself a small chuckle. Proving that I have nothing against homosexual people. _

_ "__Are you homophobic, Pete?" She makes a funny shocked look on her face. _

_The room laughs again. _

_ "__Am I what?"_

_ "__Are you homophobic, Pete?"_

_ "__No, of course not." I laugh again. _

_ "__So you're gay then."_

_ "__No, I'm not."_

_"__Do your friends know you're gay?" she looked past me to see my friends who were giggling and smiling at us, even MJ. _

_ "__For Goodness sake," I sighed. _

_ "__Are you their funny gay friend, Pete?" she takes a step closer to my table. "Is he your funny gay friend?"_

_They didn't answer, they just laughed. _

_ "__Alright, that's enough!" my smile disappeared. _

_ "__Do you know Taylor Launtner, Pete?" _

_ "__Yes."_

_ "__Are you Taylor Launtner's bitch, Pete?"_

_I showed a weird, confused expression. _

_ "__Do you love him, Pete?"_

_ "__No, Kat. I don't love Taylor Launtner," I said calmly. _

_ "__Did Taylor Launtner break your heart, Pete?" She said with fake sympathy. _

_The crowd laughed again. I think we had the attention of the whole of the cafeteria by then. _

_ "__Kat, I actually used to date MJ."_

_Bringing MJ into this was a big mistake. _

_ "__Are you in the closet, Pete?"_

_ "__For Godsake-"_

_ "__Come out of the closet, Pete?"_

_ "__Katara-"_

_ "__But you should come out of the closet, though."_

_ "__Katara, please-"_

_ "__It's only fair on your girlfriend."_

_ "__I'm warning you," I said getting angry. _

_ "__Is MJ a lesbian, Pete?"_

_She killed two birds with one stone. Lovebirds to be exact. MJ's cheeks lightened and she buried her face behind her camera. Me, on the other hand was getting mad._

_ "__Right, I'm getting angry now," I barked._

_ "__Are you a militant gay, Pete?"_

_ "__What?"_

_ "__Do you go on marches?"_

_ "__Katara, for goodness sake, how many times? I'm not gay."_

_ "… __Are you homophobic, Pete?" _

_The cafeteria burst into a loud roar of laughter. I think I even saw MJ giggling behind her camera. _

_ "__You don't even know what homophobic is."_

_ "__I don't need to. I ain't gay."_

_More laughter. The same volume as before. _

_ "__Alright, that's enough," I shouted, "You should be ashamed of yourself. This is sort of behaviour from you is totally redundant. Are you going to spend the rest of your life commenting and mocking people? Are you going to spend the rest of your life at McDonalds saying 'The straws are in there, ain't it?' Is that it? Do you need to make fun of people to make yourself feel better? Is that it?"_

_At least, she had the decency to look ashamed. I couldn't blame, I showed her up pretty damn well. _

_ "__Say it! Say it!" Someone at the back of the room began chanting. He was soon joined by others. And in the back of my mind, I was like 'Don't say it! Don't say it! Please, I'm begging you, do NOT say it!' _

_But she said it anyways. _

_ "__Do I care?"_

_The cafeteria cheers and hoots and whistles. Is that catch phrase really that popular? I guess it is. _

_ "__Katara-"_

_ "__Do I care, though?"_

_ "__Katara, please-"_

_ "__But I don't care, though."_

_ "__For goodness sake-"_

_ "__Does my face care?"_

_ "__Katara-"_

_ "__Does my face care?"_

_ "__Listen to me-"_

_ "__Look at my face." she pointed to her face. _

_ "__Katara-"_

_ "__Look at my face."_

_ "__Kat-"_

_ "__Look at my face."_

_ "__Kat-"_

_ "__Are you looking at my face?"_

_ "__Yes-"_

_ "__Does any part of it care?" _

_ "__Uggh, you sound ridiculous."_

_ "__You sound gay."_

_The cafeteria laughs again. I look behind her to see her brother and his friends laughing at me. _

_ "__What do you think your-so-called-friends really think of you?"_

_ "__Doesn't bother me 'cause I don't care."_

_ "__For goodness sake-"_

_ "__Face."_

_"__Wha-_

_"__Look. Face. Care."_

_ "__Wai-_

_"__Looking. Face. Don't care."_

_"__Sto-_

_"__Look. Face. Care. Out of closet. Out of closet."_

_"__Kat-_

_ "__Face. Look. Care. Face. Look."_

_"__Katar-_

_"__Don't care. Don't care. Bother. Face. Care. Boy love. Boy love."_

_"__Be quiet-_

_" __Face. Look. Taylor Launtner. Taylor Launtner."_

_"__Kata-_

_"__Face. Look. Don't care. Don't care. Face._

_"__Katara-_

_"__Face. Look. Don't care. I DON'T… CARE." She shouted, making the lunch trays rattle. _

_ "__Katrica!" I shouted back, but not as loud. _

_I sighed as the laughter in the lunch hall died down. _

_"__I'm so disappointed in you. Danny says that you're a nice person, so why don't you prove it? When every other person you've annoyed gave up on you, I was the only person who stood by your side, besides Danny of course, but I doubt that you annoy him on purpose. Unlike you, I am bothered. I feel let down. And to be honest, I feel a little bit hurt."_

_I have my way with words, I can tell you that. _

_ "__You are gay, Pete,"_

**_~Flashback~_**

I get a shiver just thinking about that awful day. Flash couldn't stop bugging me about, even during classes. MJ and I made the fools of the day. And to make things worse, it made the school paper. J. Jonah Jameson ratting about Spider-man is enough but now at my own school too.

FML

"Peter, are you listening to me?" MJ snaps me back into reality.

"I'm sorry. What?" I blink as I adjust to MJ's face in mine."

"What was the bet?" She repeats.

I shudder. I can't tell her about the bet. She can't know about that world and leprechauns and stuff.

"Y-you don't want to know," I stutter.

She scowls at me.

Ava leans in next to her. "As another girl, I say that you do NOT want to know it."

MJ picks up her lunch tray and huffs away. There went my eating buddy. I wish Harry gets well soon. Talks with MJ are getting more and more awkward ever since the breakup.

When MJ is out of ear shot, my team burst into laughter. I look at Danny, scowling at him.

"What are you laughing at? This is mostly your fault," I hiss at him.

"How's it my fault?" He says, wiping a tear away from his eye.

"Why didn't you ever tell me leprechauns were real?" I bellow.

"You never asked," he says calmly.

"What maniac would ask if leprechauns are real?"

"Katara asked me."

"That's because she is a maniac."

"Well, you're a maniac for making a bet with the daughter of a professional conman," Luke says.

"I know."

I sulk in silence.

"So… how was the date?" Sam really can't help asking.

"Miserable, as expected," I sulk.

"Why? What did she do this time?" His eyes gleam of curiosity.

"I told her I hated her and then she pretended to cry making me look like a jerk in front of complete strangers in the café," I say quietly, biting back my anger.

"It's not up to her usual standard of funny but still hilarious just as much," Ava comments.

"Why don't we ask Katara point of view of the date?" Danny says with a grin.

"Good idea." Sam scans the room for Katara's table.

I spot it before he does. She's the only girl on a table full of boys. Go figure. When Sam finds the table, he drags me out of my seat and skedaddles to their table, followed by the rest of my team.

"Kat, quick question," Sam says with gleaming eyes. "How was the date on Saturday?"

Suddenly, the boys on her table stop talking and look up at Sam like he's a madman. And he is one. Her brother, Chase, sends Katara a confused look.

"I had a date with Peter on Saturday," Katara tells him.

Chase raises a brow.

"What? I forced him to when he lost the bet."

Chase narrows his eyes, in order to look fed up.

"I'm sorry if I con someone into being my slave for a day and don't force them to be an actual slave but instead make them go on a date. I'm not that cruel," Katara says.

Chase rolls his eyes.

"Don't you dare call me an amateur?"

Let me pause this conversation… here. First, I need to tell some important stuff about Katara's brother, Chase. First of all, he's not really her brother. They just made that up because they were sick and tired of people accusing them of being a couple. In retrospect, Katara says that Chase is more like an adopted brother to her family since all his family is… dead. And also they live together which some people find weird since they're not dating, but honestly, I think they're taking this brother-sister thing way too far.

As you may know, Katara's superhero stage name is the White Ninja and her so-called-brother is the Black Ninja. Those two have been a team ever since they were twelve. They grew up together and know everything about each other which I find a bit creepy some times.

Chase doesn't really talk. I used to think he was mute but I never asked because that would be rude. I found out from Sam that he can talk, he just chooses not to talk in my presence. And Katara told me it was because he didn't like. Who doesn't like me? Except for my enemies in combat, Flash and J. Jonah Jameson, who doesn't like me? I'm lovable.

After I found out he could talk, I asked Katara how she could understand what he wants to say whenever I'm around. She hesitated to answer and said that they communicate through body language to vocal language. Basically meaning; Chase gives her a look and she can interpret what he wants to say, considering they know each other so well. I didn't really buy it but went through with it.

"So, how was the date?" Sam interrupts Katara and Chase's, face to vocal argument.

Katara looks up at us with bright wide blue eyes that sparkle. She smiles and her cheeks slightly blush.

"It was magical," she says dreamily.

I blush completely.

"Stop joking around Katara," I say weakly.

"I'm not joking around, I loved it," She says in a more serious tone.

"Oooh," Everyone on her table and my teammates point at me as if I was four year old who just broke my parents' favourite vase.

"Like how you loved it when I said that I hate you and called you a she-devil that rose from hell." I lean on the table.

"You were so cute when you said that," she says in that ridiculous dreamy voice again. Uggh!

The guys around me laugh out loud, receiving most of the attention of the people in the cafeteria.

Oh no! Not again. God, why do you hate me?

The bell rings.

Saved by the bell.

Everyone in the hall starts to leave.

"See you late, Petey." She stands up and kisses me on the cheek again.

And yet again, I'm left standing like a moppet and utterly speechless. My teammates start making that 'oooh' sound again.

When she kissed me in the rain, I didn't mind it. But she did it in school, in front of my friends. I'm completely embarrassed. So much that my blood pounds in my cheeks heavily that I almost get a nosebleed.

Fucking psychopathic blonde bitch.

* * *

**Dear readers, **

**believe it or not, this is my very first fanfiction on this website. I would really appreciate it if you would review it and tell me what I can do to improve. **

**Please and Thank you. **

**Sincerely, author.**


	3. Chapter 3 - human trafficking

**Dear Reader, I appreciate your reviews. Keep it up. **

**Katara's POV**

* * *

Peter strides nervously into the classroom.

"Nice of you to join us, Parker," says Mr Winks. I prefer to call him Baldilocks.

Peter looks around the room, looking for a seat. He sighs when he finds out that the only spare seat is next to me.

When he's seated and Baldilocks continues chatting about what not, I stare back out the window.

I look at the hummingbird that is chirping peacefully behind the glass. I study it completely. I study how the colours change to green and blue on its stomach, how long and thin the beak is, the wingspan of its wings, how the tail feathers stick out as it flies and how it curls around its feet when it is perched on the window.

I take the knowledge in my memory and sketch it onto the piece of paper on my desk. I shade in the stomach but erase it immediately. I can't get the right tone of its stomach in my sketch. I wish I had Chase's accuracy.

"KATARA!" A loud voice scares away the hummingbird.

Damn it! Now it's gone forever. I might as well scrunch up my drawing and throw it in the trash where it belongs.

"KATARA!" The same voice repeats.

I look at Mr Winks. He's staring at me with angered eyes. I almost get distracted by his shiny bald spot.

"Are you talking me?" I ask, completely in a daze.

The class laughs. What so funny? I was only asking a question.

"Yes, I am Katara. Now answer my question," he bellows.

"Is it?" I say, not fully recovered from my artist mode.

"What is?" He asked completely astonished.

"Is what?" I ask just as astonished.

"Huh?" Baldilocks scratches his head in confusion.

I'm getting sick of this.

"Listen mate, if you want me to answer any questions then you best stop chatting gibberish," I tell him straight.

For some reason, the class laughs. People in this dimension are too easily amused.

"I am not your mate, I'm your teacher," Mr Winks exclaims.

"I know who you are, fool. Don't need to announce it, mate," I say, rolling my eyes.

Why are the teachers so uptight? I think I preferred it when I was home-schooled.

Mr Winks sighs and leans back in his chair.

Peter leans in closer to me. "Just answer the question, Kat," He whispers.

"What are you chatting about, mate? What question?" I ask a bit too loudly.

"What is human trafficking?" Baldilocks asks me in a calm manner.

"You're the teacher, you're supposed to know, en't it?" I say.

Peter gives the hairy eyeball.

"Katara, I know what human trafficking is, I'm asking you if you know," Baldilocks says in a not so calm manner.

"Isn't it just people directing traffic."

The class laughs again. Except for Peter who sighs inwardly.

"No Katara, those are traffic guards," Mr Winks groans.

"Then, is it human traffic lights," I guess.

Another laugh from the class. What is so funny?

"Peter, please remind Katara what human trafficking is and why it shouldn't be joked around with," Baldilocks tells him.

"Human trafficking is when people are kidnapped and sold to the highest bidder, to be sex slaves, unfree labour or to remove their organs," Peter explains.

I think it is Flash Thompson who coughs 'nerd' out and everyone laughs again. Peter looks embarrassed. How is that funny? He just made Peter feel bad. Honestly, what is wrong with this dimension?

I giggle. "You said 'sex'."

"Katara, human trafficking is serious stuff. It's sick and wrong," Peter states.

"If it's so serious, then why are they teaching us this stuff? Do teachers want us to be upset?" I say with a frown.

"Katara, do you even know what class you're in?" Peter says.

"I'm in a classroom, doy."

The class laughs again for some reason.

"I mean the subject," Peter adds.

He's got me there. I totally forgot what class this is. I just followed Chase into the classroom. I'm not even 100 percent sure I belong in this class. How do they expect me to remember every class I have? There are about 8 maybe even 9.

"It… begins with a… S, right," I guess.

The class laughs and Mr Winks sighs.

"Social Studies. You're in Social Studies," He tells me.

"And what's social about Human Trafficking? Why are we learning stuff that is sick and wrong in a subject about socializing?"

The class laughs again. What is so funny, for godsake? I'm trying to make a serious point here?

"That's it. We're moving on," Says Baldilocks.

There's my cue to blank out.

I focus on my drawing. I try my hardest to remember the colour pattern on that hummingbird. When I'm finished, I know for a fact this drawing has got to be one of my failures.

"Understand Katara."

I heard my voice. I think that's my cue to pay attention.

"Is it?" I say blankly.

"Yes it is, Katara," Baldilocks says mockingly.

"Please Mr Winks, I'm a good student," Peter says, "Why are you punishing me?"

"I think you two will get along great," Mr Winks says.

What are they chatting about?

The Bell rings.

The door is engulfed with students ready to get home. I can't blame them, school is pretty boring. Even Mr Winks leaves. Soon, the only people left are me, Peter, my brother and Ava.

Peter has his head down on his desks, sulking.

Ready to go

I hear Chase's voice in my head. I give him a thumbs up as I pack away my stuff.

You know, I'm really not 100% on board with him in my mind all the time just because he doesn't like talking to people. Especially Peter.

I'm ok with using this technique when we're in combat so the enemy can't figure out our patterns, but this is just ridiculous. Why did my brother have to be xenophobic?

"Come on, Webhead," urges Ava. "We have training with Coulson?"

Peter moans.

"Stop whining. The assignment isn't that bad, Peter," Ava says with a grin.

"It'll be alright Pete, whatever you're upset about," I say, trying to comfort him.

He looks up at me with an angry expression. I guess I'm not as soothing as Ava.

"You really don't have a clue, do you?" Peter barks.

Ava chuckles.

"What?" I ask.

Chase glances at me.

You have to do a project with Peter

He communicates with me.

"What project?" I ask.

"Wait, how do you get a project from a glance?" Ava asks.

I shrug.

I wish I could tell her about Chase's telepathic powers but of course, Chase doesn't trust her. She has a secret identity, I think she's perfectly capable of keeping a secret.

"You really don't know about the project, which is worth half our grade?" Peter moans.

"What does our age group have to do with this?" I ask.

"Grrr," Peter growls. "Nevermind. I'll do all the work."

"No, I want to help," I beg.

"You don't even know what the project is about," Peter argues.

"Chase, what's it about?" I ask him.

Human Trafficking

"Human trafficking? Yay, I'm good with that," I perk.

"You didn't even know that human trafficking doesn't have anything to do with traffic," Peter complains.

"Then, why does it have the word 'traffic' in it? That makes no sense," I point out. "Your humanity is crazy."

Damn, this dimension's weird.

"Why can't you go back to your own dimension, Katara?"

"Then, you would miss me, isn't it," I say with a wide smile.

"No it isn't, Katara, no it isn't," He mutters under his breath.


End file.
